Czech Skill:Verbs: Present 2
Verbs: Present 2 is the '27'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces more vocabulary in the Czech present tense. Grammar Notes None from developers. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Tvoje dcera roste pomalu.'' = Your daughter grows slowly. *''Kateřina a Žofie perou svoje košile.'' = Katerina and Zofie are washing their shirts. *''Děti rostou rychle.'' = Children grow quickly. *''František nikdy nepere.'' = Frantisek never does laundry. *''Příliš mluvíš a málo pracuješ.'' = You talk too much and work little. *''Proč držíš ten šperk?'' = Why are you holding that jewel? *''Kde pracují?'' = Where do they work? *''Stěžují si na nás.'' = They complain about us. *''Ne, ona tady nepracuje.'' = No, she does not work here. *''Kateřina si stěžuje, že Matěj nikdy není doma.'' = Katerina complains that Matej is never home. *''Já tě tady nedržím!'' = I am not holding you here. *''Čeho se drží?'' = What is she holding on to? Lesson 2 *''Učíme je psát.'' = We are teaching them to write. *''Učím ji číst.'' = I am teaching her to read. *''Na co hrajete vy?'' = What do you play? *''Kde to leží?'' = Where does it lie? *''Hraje si.'' = She is playing. *''Kdo je učí?'' = Who is teaching them? *''Co hrajou?'' = What are they playing? *''Kde sedíte?'' = Where are you sitting? *''Stále jen sedíš doma!'' = You always only sit at home. *''Stojí u auta.'' = He is standing by the car. *''Ten pes zase sedí u dveří.'' = The dog is sitting by the door again. *''Kolik stojí?'' = How much does it cost? Lesson 3 *''Na co se těšíš?'' = What do you look forward to? *''Vůbec se na ten víkend netěším.'' = I am not looking forward to it at all. *''Jak to vypadá?'' = How does it look? *''Matěji, jak vypadám?'' = Matej, how do I look? *''Vypadáš dobře.'' = You look good. *''Trvá to tři hodiny.'' = It lasts three hours. *''Já ho za dobrého otce nepovažuju.'' = I do not consider him a good father. *''Kateřina považuje Františka za dobrého muže.'' = Katerina considers Frantisek a good man. *''Za co mě považuješ?'' = What do you take me for? *''Vypadají jako lišky.'' = They look like foxes. *''Vypadáte jako bratři.'' = You look like brothers. *''František se na to těší jako malé dítě.'' = Frantisek is looking forward to it like a little child. *''Vypadáš stejně jako tvá matka.'' = You look just like your mother. *''My dvě vypadáme úplně stejně.'' = We two look exactly alike. Lesson 4 *''Zbývají jen dvě vajíčka.'' = Only two eggs are left. *''Bydlíme u hradu.'' = We live by the castle. *''Kolik zbývá chleba?'' = How much bread is left? *''Odkud běžíte?'' = From where are you running? *''Chodíš sem často?'' = Do you come here often? *''Ten kůň neběží příliš rychle.'' = That horse is not running too fast. *''Kdy tam chodí?'' = When does she go there? *''Proč stojí u toho stromu?'' = Why is he standing by the tree? *''Cítíš to?'' = Do you feel it? *''František a Žofie žijí u jejích rodičů.'' = Frantisek and Zofie like at their parents. *''Jak se cítíte?'' = How do you feel? *''Kam běžíš?'' = Where are you running to? *''Už sem nechodí.'' = He no longer comes here. *''Františku, cítím, že mne už vůbec nemiluješ!'' = Frantisek, I feel that you don't love me at all anymore. *''Matěj žije jen pro ni.'' = Matej lives only for her. *''Ti psi asi cítí maso.'' = The dogs perhaps smell meat. *''Co děláš u našeho domu?'' = What are you doing by our house? References